Once More
by JERSIIIfied
Summary: Itachi is unwillingly forced back in time by a mysterious stranger, right at the moment of his demise- straight to the week before the Uchiha massacre. However, maybe some things are inevitable, no matter what the circumstance... But maybe he won't be as lonely this time around. ItachiOc. Semi-crackfic. Time-travel.
1. Chapter 1

**Once more-**

**_Chapter One_.**

* * *

"**Nii-san!**"

Itachi whipped around, only to falter at the sight before him. It was-

"_Sorry, Sasuke, maybe next time_"

Almost stumbling in his haste, he turned once again, to the image of his younger self, walking calmly towards him, equipped in his ANBU uniform. _That's_…

"_I have a mission today_"

_A mission…that's right… this was the day his squad was assigned to protect the feudal lord._

Younger Sasuke pouted slightly, as his older brother just smiled at him.

Itachi almost wanted to run away from the eerily reminiscent scene before him, staring apprehensively as his younger version continued forwards towards him, his attention solely on the young Sasuke.

It was a memory playing; mocking him, right before his death.

He just remained impassive as the younger Itachi calmly walked past him. Walked past his body-as if he was a _ghost_.

"Sasuke, come here for a second" he heard Itachi call, followed by the soft pitter-patter of tiny footsteps moving closer.

He turned to see the young Itachi, sitting on the step, poke the younger Uchiha on the forehead.

Images of a previous scene flittered rapidly through his brain, the fragments of his memory showing him a bloodied scene, a bloodied Sasuke;_ a_ _bloodied memory_.

_The memory of the last of seconds of his life_. Taunting him.

Sasuke sulked, before glancing hesitantly up at his older brother as Itachi went and stood up, walking towards the door.

"**Next time, okay, nii-san**?" Sasuke questioned, grinning up his idol.

Itachi only smiled fondly down at his younger brother, before heading to the door. "_Okay, Sasuke, __**next time**_" he called over his shoulder before he disappeared out the door.

Itachi watched the scene with a warped, morbid curiosity. A solemn disposition.

_He remembered this scene vividly._

He knew this memory so intimately, once constantly replayed through his mind to keep him going. To remind him.

It was the last memory he had of Sasuke admiring him, looking up to him.

And it was also one of his very few pleasant memories that often twisted itself into a nightmare that constantly plagued his sleep.

Because there was no _**next time**_.

And he was always painfully reminded of that.

* * *

Itachi smiled, before he fell.

Sasuke stared in horror at the bloodied corpse of his once dear brother.

He stared, and he silently mourned.

For this was the end of the once almightly Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha was dead.

.

.

.

"_Do you want a second chance_?"

Itachi forced his eyes open, as a bright, soothing light calmed the rising panic within him, as well as warming the alarming numbness that was previously taking him over… Was he going to die?

"No" He heard his voice, weak and on the verge of death.

"_I knew you were going to say that_…" he heard melodious laughter before he felt something force his eyes close.

"_Too bad_… I don't care about what you want"

* * *

"**Nii-san!**"

Itachi's head snapped to the side, looking in horror as a smiling Sasuke ran towards him.

"_Sorry Sasuke_…" Itachi felt his automatic response dry off on his tongue.

_What's happening… I…? ...What?_

"Itachi, you'd better leave soon" he heard the devastatingly recognizable voice of his mother behind him, almost flinching at the soft hand placed on his shoulder.

He slowly turned himself towards her, as if moving too quickly would suddenly make her disappear. As if the moving too quickly would shatter everything.

"You can't keep your team waiting" she admonished gently, smiling at Sasuke and beckoning her youngest son over. She ruffled Sasuke's hair, who was happily attached to her leg. "Don't you have a mission to protect the Feudal lord toda… Are you alright, 'Tachi?" she looked at him worriedly, her brows furrowed in concern at the horrified look on his face.

Mikoto looked at him imploringly. He eldest never showed so much emotion on his face; the only time he ever reavealed so much was when he was truly, absolutely shocked. But even then, the emotions weren't so blatant…

"I-I'm fine…" He smiled uncertainly, sighing internally as she visibly relaxed.

"Nii-san, daijoubu ka?" he heard Sasuke ask.

Looking down, he stared anxiously down at his brother.

"I'm fine, Sasuke… I'm fine" he reassured, before swiftly turning around and walking towards the door.

He needed to get away from here.

He needed time; he needed space to think.

Because this time, everything around him didn't have the distinct greyscale forefront.

Because this time, he didn't think that everything wasn't just a memory anymore.

Just… _what the hell was going on_…?

* * *

**Please review. It makes me feel awesome.**

**PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once more-**

**_Chapter Two_.**

* * *

**WARNING: This fic is half serious, half semi-crackfic. I write chapters in parts and the seriousness will depend on my mood *COUGH*HYPERNESS*COUGH* :D**

* * *

"_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_'Cause no one else care_d"

-**LINKIN PARK, Leave Out All The Rest**.

* * *

**Itachi was confused.**

Not just confused- but also pissed as hell.

The usually stoic Uchiha paced around the abandoned clearing, miles away from Konoha, miles away from the Uchiha compound; away from prying eyes.

_What in the world was going on?_

Was this some sort of punishment for all the wrong he's accumulated throughout his whole life? For causing his brother so much trauma? For allowing- no, for being the cause of his brother's resignation to the hatred?

For what others might consider a blessing, to him, it was just plain, and utter torture.

Constantly there- constantly reminding him that it was his own fault; his own decision to loose his once peaceful life.

-But then, no. If he hadn't done what he did, a war would have broken out, and he didn't want anyone else to experience what he had to-

"Cap'ennnnnnnnn!"

Instinctually snapping to the sound, kunai poised and ready to engage, Itachi prepared for the worst, only to realise it was one of the members of his team. The team he was meant to go on a mission with. Crap.

Well that didn't totally just give away the fact that "Itachi" is not, in fact, the usual "_Itachi_".

The stress was making him go loopy. After all, a late Uchiha was a failed Uchiha. And a no-show Uchiha was disowned by the frickin' clan. _Double crap_.

_Act cool_. "Nezumi" he acknowledged, giving a slight nod of his head.

The rat-masked ANBU regarded her captain with barely concealed amusement, and though hidden by the mask, Itachi could _feel _the smirk radiating off her.

She was either amused by her captain's unusual behaviour, or she could read minds. Hopefully the former.

_Triple crap_…?

Giving himself a mental shake (because Itachi was just too cool to shake himself physically), Itachi reminded himself that his mask was in place. And that NO, Nezumi (AKA… What was her name again…? Kai? No, that's a boys name. But he remembered her name was unique, so… Kira? Kira_n_? Kir… KIRI! …ahem. Excuse the excitement.)

"-So the vice cap'en sent me after you" She looked at him expectantly. "So…?"

Crap. She was speaking? Urrr… Goddammit, Itachi! You're meant to be a Genius! Well, there goes the title of tensai…

"Yes…" he said monotonously (because Itachi can't reveal to the world how interesting his character _really_ is. He didn't think the world could handle it just yet.) before jumping away, to the direction of the appointed meeting place. A meeting he specifically demanded everyone be on the second. …Mehh. Who cares?

He's frickin' Uchiha Itachi, the great Uchiha prodigy; the boy that graduated the academy at-

"So 'Yes', as in, you agree?" He heard from a voice beside him, the laughter in her tone almost palpable.

Urrrr… "Yes" …?

"So you agree that the vice cap'en is a no-good, ninja wannabe that likes little boys?"

Yes.

He heard her laugh when he stumbled from the revelation of what she was actually talking about earlier. "Why were you even-?"

She laughed. Again.

Her amusement was starting to become the bane of his existence.

When he looked up, he noticed she had removed her mask, a _very_ evident smile on her lips.

"Sorry, cap'en~" She winked. "You were too fun to bait!"

And them she was gone.

But before he could collect what was left of his dignity, he heard her call out one more thing. "I knew you weren't listening! I just wanted to see the great Uchiha Itachi stumble!"

And then she stuck her tongue out at him.

_ Yup_.

She just practically insulted her legendary team captain! …It was official. Itachi_ Officially_ hated her.

He was trying to be all angst-y and serious, Goddammit!


	3. Chapter 3

**Short preview! Sorry! I really have no reason for the lack of update! just been busy with essays (Ughh) and parties! Will edit the next (hopefully soon) chapter.**

**Sorry for the mistakes! Did this really quick just to give you guys something!**

* * *

His finger itched to run through his obsidian locks- a nervous habit.

For right now, his vice captain was confronting him about his recent actions. Something he'd never had the guts to do before; he must be really concerned. But never in a friendly way-his main concern was for the well-being of the mission. Never in a friendly way.

As soon as Itachi and the female ANBU had gotten back to the allocated meeting place, the team immediately headed out, Itachi's bout of sudden childishness (caused by stress he forcibly tried to remind himself) gone with the wind. For at that moment he was only Itachi Uchiha. Always an Uchiha, never just Itachi.

And as expected of him, he got rid of his emotions.

Well, he tried. But then, how calm can you be when you realise you've been sent back in time- right before you were about to die due to your beloved younger brother.

And there was also the thought of the Massacre. Do it, or not do it. It was on constant repeat in his head; a hammering in his skulls, vying for attention and time- something he could afford to expand during his mission.

His stability was shaky as it is; the added stress just tripled his uncertainty.

So for the first time in his life, Itachi was something he'd been taught his whole life not to be: Imperfect.

And Goddammit, never has anything ever felt so good.

So vice-captain? …Kiss my perfect Uchiha ass.

Itachi smirked.

* * *

After giving his 2nd in command a sharp but subtle reprimand on the rights of questioning his authority, Itachi decided he wanted some food… but actually, no, it was his stomach that decided for him, but for the first time in a few weeks, Itachi want to have some semblance of control in _his _life. So yeah, he decided he was hungry.

Itachi saw a humble looking coffee shop and walked in.

"Obaa-san! Tell you husband he has a new fan! This is frikin' delicious! I'm gunna-"

And promptly walked back out.

Because he knew that voice. And right now, he didn't want to deal with the _other_ bane of his existence. Because he was certain she was somehow going to find _another _way of doing annoying him; she had a knack for it. A natural talent.

And he still needed to find out how she knew he was the weasel. ANBUs usually remain unanimous, no matter the consequences.

But right now, he didn't want a head ache.

* * *

**Seriously, these chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter! Promise the next one will be longer to make it up to you!~**

**Review! It'll encourage me to update sooner! (Seriously! It works!-I'm not just saying this to con more reviews out of you guys)**

**And there is a reason for the blurry red stained pic.**


End file.
